


I'm comin over

by Misti1987



Series: Song Fics [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Future, Light-smut, Love, M/M, Not letting go, Passion, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6886606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misti1987/pseuds/Misti1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm coming over - Chris young</p><p>Mickey races to Ian after their latest break up, this isn't over, it never is</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm comin over

Song Fic - 4 :

"I'm Comin' Over" - Chris Young

 _We break up, we make up, and we make love_  
_We can't seem to let go_

 

  
"We're done..." The words echoed sadly in Mickey's head. He had said them, he didn't mean them, he never did. Ian should know that, he should always know, no matter how many times he walked away, he would always come back. How many years had they been doing this?

 

  
Mickey gets in his car and starts driving, trying to get to his red-head. Fuck this, fuck walking away, for whatever reason, for whatever excuse that they were making this time. He needed him, in his arms, kissing him, fucking him, He needed it all. What were they even fighting about this time? What was it, he couldn't remember. What had he done? What had Ian done? Who gave a shit.

 

He parks his car and runs up the stairs. He tried to call, no answer. He doesn't give a shit. He runs, fuck the elevator, he runs, and knocks on the door, to the apartment, that he should be in already. Where is he? The door swings open and that's not Ian. The fuck? Already, damn. Oh well, he doesn't care anyway.

"The fuck do you want?" The man says obviously knowing who he is. or maybe he doesn't, maybe he was trying to get Ian in bed and Mickey interrupted him.

"Where's Ian?" He asks looking the guy over. He could take him if he needed to.

Ian steps out, in a towel. Perfect. "Hey, Mick...What are you...?" He is cut off my Mickey ignoring the asshole across the room and runs to him and grabs his face.

"Had to get to you." He says. and Ian seems to understand, he doesn't even look up, he just nods.

 

  
Mickey kisses Ian hard. wrapping his arms around the man he loves. Fuck this letting go shit. he pulls him closer and Pulls the towel off roughly. "Mine," he growls and Ian smiles and nods.

"Let yourself out." He calls over to the door, not caring who this guy is. Ian is his.

"Not gonna ask?" Ian comments, as they kiss their way to the bedroom.

"Don't care. You're mine." Mickey says.

 

  
It doesn't take long before Mickey's clothes are flying all over the apartment. Why would anyone walk away from this? This fire. Fuck all the other bullshit. It didn't matter.

 

  
“I'm sorry.” Mickey moans out as Ian throws him on the bed.

“Me too Mick. So sorry.” He says kissing up and down Mickey's body.

 

Their hands attack together as they kiss each other feverishly. The room a mess of moans and sweat as Ian reaches over for the lube in his drawer. Not much prep needed, this fight hadn't lasted long enough for that.

“So good for me.” Ian moans out and Mickey can't take it anymore.

“In me…now!” He calls out.

Ian nods and does as he's told. Not able to deny the man he loves anything right now.

He moves swiftly inside of Mickey, ramming into him, neither one of them remember why they were so angry in the first place.

 

 

Ian collapses down onto the bed, breathing heavily. And Mickey smiles curling up next to him.

“Who was that, anyway.” He says. Wondering if it'll start another fight.

“Who?” Ian asks

“The guy. New fuck?” He asks.

“Oh him. Nah. Not my type. Not nearly crazy enough for me.” He says chuckling and Mickey laughs.

“Well fuck you too asshole,” Mickey says.

 

“Why do we do this?” Mickey asks

“What?”

“Break up. It's kind of pointless. We break up, we fuck, we end up here in this bed, again and again.” Mickey says.

 

“Because the angry sex, is so intense I think. Like fuck. That I almost lost you sex, I don't know. We just do it so well.” Ian laughs and so does Mickey.

 

  
“Or the, there's some asshole standing in your apartment, and there's no way he's touching what's mine sex. Even better huh?”

“Hmm. Interesting point.”

 

 

“We good now?” Ian asks

“Yeah. Mostly because I don't even know what we are fighting about.”

 

“You either? Damn, we gotta stop doing that.” Ian laughs.

“Just don't forget, it's never over fire-crotch. Not ever.”

 

  
“Oh like your ever getting rid of me? Not likely. We tried that remember? Fuck that. I need you. You’re my sanity.” Ian says.

“I actually think we are the definition of insanity Ian.” Mickey laughs straddling Ian. “Beautiful, insanity.”

 _I'm comin' over, runnin' every red light_  
_To hell with the closure - save it for another time_  
_Try not to think about you, but it ain't workin'_  
_Why put out a fire when it's still burnin'_  
_Just when I think movin' on is getting closer_  
_I'm comin' over_

  
“Again?” Ian asks

“Mhm. That was angry, fuck me sex. This is I love you sex.” Mickey smiles

“I could get into that.” Ian smiles.

 

  
And there they were again, in their bubble of perfect dysfunctional love, that only they could possibly understand.


End file.
